Rebecca Stone
Rebecca "Becca" Stone is Bladedancer's mentor.To the Mountain: Part 1 Back story : “Alright. Like I said, my name is Becca and I was born in Joplin, Missouri in 1838. When I was 24, after having trained as a nurse, I went to China to be a missionary. After a few years there, trying to see what local cures worked and doing surgeries and the like, I was made a doctor. Shortly after that an old man, who seemed really lively came in and said he needed to show me something. I went with him and he explained that he had heard of my skill at healing and felt that I might be open to an idea he had. He wanted me to train in oriental medicine, to compliment the western medicine I had learned. What I didn’t know was that he was teaching me the Taoist path as well. After a number of years, I noticed that I was feeling much better and I didn’t look like I had aged any. I asked my teacher and he said that all of this and more were by products of the training and nothing to really be concerned with. Problem was the nuns I was working with had begun to talk, thinking I was in league with the devil due to my unchanging age and that I managed to heal almost anyone who came to me. So I left the hospital. : “I kept training with my teacher and deepening my practice and understanding of the Tao. I learned a great number of things such as cloud riding, fighting and how to be invulnerable. I had a lot of fun. However, things in China were changing. There was a lot of discontent with the way Westerners were acting and the Dowager Empress was trying to find a way to free China of them. This led to the Boxer Rebellion, where a large number of martial artists tried to destroy the westerner compound in Beijing. It was a siege that lasted 55 days. During that time, I was watching over the nuns and other missionaries that worked at the hospital. There were thankfully only a few incidents and I was able, with the aid of my master, to keep them from harm. The whole situation sickened me so much that I went to the mountain, Han Shan and lived as a hermit. There I meditated, practiced, read the poetry from the cliff walls and deepened my connection to the Tao. After the chaos and disturbances of the 1940’s that really made things worse, I felt it was necessary to leave China and return home. : “It was so different. I actually kind of liked it, but most people were treating me like I really didn’t know anything, especially in medicine. After a very short while of dealing with jerks of all kinds, I returned to the mountain in 1953. I found a nice spot in the Rockies and called it home. I lived happily and even carved a few poems into the rock just for fun. I found a nice dry cave all year long and the bear I shared it with doesn’t snore much. I was visited by two of the Immortals who told me all about you and asked to come here to help you in your training. So I grabbed my bag and headed here. That’s my story.” Appearances She is introduced to Chou, and spars with Toni. She then presents Chou with the Robe of Midnight, and more scrolls of Taoist knowledge. And runs her through her paces. References Category:Faculty Category:Missouri Category:China